


Sleepytime Junction (It's Where I'll Find you)

by KCeeRae



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Egobang - Freeform, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Suzy is the Best, bless her, egoflapbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCeeRae/pseuds/KCeeRae
Summary: Dan and Arin are dealing with the fact that okay maybe they like each other more than just buddies, but hey, at least they're planning on actually doing something about it. But for some reason the world is trying to put more roadblocks in between them , since on the day Arin plans on confessing to Dan (with the help of his wife of course) he wakes up and Dan doesn't exist in his world anymore. Nothing is the same.Unfortunately for Dan, he's living out the same situation,  an unfamiliar world where Arin doesn't exist.Thankfully they both still have Suzy, the only constant between their worlds





	Sleepytime Junction (It's Where I'll Find you)

When they hit the twelfth hour of filming for the day that’s when Dan’s ass, and his barely open eyes, finally protest enough that he’s got to stop this. Letting out a loud groan Dan shifts uncomfortably and rubs at his eyes, momentarily forgetting they’re still in the middle of an episode and that his groan had interrupted whatever Arin had been talking about.    


“ Is something the matter, Dan? ” Arin drawls, raising an eyebrow despite his eyes never leaving the screen. They’d finally gotten around to playing Mario Galaxy 2 and admittedly it was half the reason Dan felt like his eyes were turning to mush, the camera was just ridiculous. They’d complained enough about the camera though so Dan just shrugs.    


“ The new couch is nice but it just doesn’t have the same comfortable ass cheek imprints you know? My delicate bony ass needs time to adjust. ” Dan insists haughtily, like his ass problems would be clear to anyone, especially Arin. He feels warmth spread through him as Arin snorts, giving him a look.    


“ This coming from the same guy who said earlier the new couch was so great it was like it was delicately fucking his ass, sure.” Arin jokes, looking quite pleased with himself. Dan narrows his eyes and fights a blush. 

“ Yeah, whatever.” Dan pouts, shifting a bit. Dan used to never blush when Arin spoke that way to him before, but there has recently been things Dan is coming to discover about himself that he’s not willing to question at the moment. Either way, he forces the blush back and doesn’t let Arin’s teasing get the better of him. If he does, it would just continue.    


Thankfully for Dan’s sanity - and his delicate cheeks - that’s just when Arin cuts the video, with a teasing, “ Next time of Game Grumps Dan will wiggle his ass all over the couch. ” Dan rolls his eyes, a little grin on his face, “ And Arin will watch. Bye Lovelies…”    


Dan waits for the capture to be flicked off before yawning, his arms stretched far above his head. As nice as it will be to go home he’s always sad to leave the warmth that seems to permeate the Grump Space, thinking many nights he wouldn’t mind sleeping here for the night. Well, maybe not now that they had a new couch but the sentiment was still the same. Still, the warm bubble had to be broken or they’d keep sitting there for the rest of the evening. Dan finally get to his feet, carrying on with his stretching in hopes he’ll be awake enough to drive back home. 

Arin was already up, taking the task of turning off the equipment and preparing the captures to send to Adam and Ryan to edit in the morning. Dan grabs both their jackets and cleans up a little bit of the trash that laid around the room. “ What’s on your schedule for tomorrow, after our hour of recording?” He asks, just as an excuse to hang around until Arin is ready to leave too.    


“ Hm?” Arin looks up at him, having just sent off the footage to the main computers. “ Steam Train, KKG, and a Loot Crate video with Suz. You sticking around tomorrow?” He takes his jacket from Dan and for a second he almost thinks Arin looks hopeful.   
They’re standing pretty close to each other of the doorway of the Grump Space and Dan takes a casual step back, heading toward the door, “ Brian and I were just going to work on the lyrics for ‘God Save the Schween’ so yeah, we can do that here. ” They were trying to find a way to add in some original lyrics and not have it all completely parody. Dan has to admit, ‘God save my noble schween’, has never not failed to make him laugh yet. “ If that’s cool.” He adds, since this was the Grump Space, and even though he and Brian are both Grumps they didn’t want to bother anybody by annoyingly brainstorming in the common room.   


Arin’s eye roll is legendary and Dan feels a little dumb even asking. He bumps his arms against Arin’s and offers him a smile, “ Yes, okay, it’s cool, I know.” He says, following Arin out of the building and waiting for him to lock the door. He smiles, waiting against his car, a little disappointed that he and Arin had to go their separate ways. “ I love you, man, I’ll see you tomorrow.”    


“ Sweet dreams, Dan. ” Arin’s smile leaves Dan a little flustered and he nods, climbing into his car. Arin leaves and Dan sighs, leaning his head on his steering wheel for a moment. He hates the fuzzy feeling in his stomach which made him feel like a boat on the ocean or something cliche and rocking like that. He also hates how he feels lonely now that he’s not in the building with Arin. He knows that his friend is something completely unattainable romantically. Danny Sexbang was a homewrecker but Dan Avidan wanted nothing more than to see his friends happy, even if that meant taking a step back and refusing something he wants. Something that he now, more than ever, truly wants. He groans, running his hands through his hair before starting the car. There was no point in dwelling on the unattainable. He drives home, and when he climbs into bed that night if he imagines some extra warmth in his bed with him, well, it’s not like Barry can know what he’s thinking while he dreams.  

 

\----

 

“ And then he’s just like, ‘ I love you, man, I’ll see you tomorrow ’, and what am I ever supposed to say to that, Suz? I can’t even say, ‘ I love you too, man ’ because it’s like, way too real. ”  Arin says, flopping back down onto he and Suzy’s king size bed and staring at the ceiling, his body splayed out over the surface.   
Suzy takes a little breath, and he can see that she really wants to say something helpful, because his wife - his beautiful, stunning wife - is nothing if not helpful. Helpful, understanding, open… the list of his wife’s positive qualities could go on forever if Arin had the brain capacity. At the moment his brain was screaming at him, and it was all Dan’s fault. No, blaming Dan wasn’t fair, Dan being Dan was great. It just was unfortunate it made Arin’s heart flutter. And this, Suzy had no more advice for. Other than ‘ Go for it! ’  which she’s insisted upon enough - bless her - but Arin couldn’t bring himself to ruin the best friendship of his life. 

“ Ar…” Suzy climbs into bed, arms wrapping around him. She’d flicked the lights off a moment before, and finds him easily in the darkness, “ You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Arin, please. ” and Arin squeezes his eyes shut and knows that she’s right. He makes a little noise, as if he wants to speak and Suze prompts him, “ Yes? ”

“ What if I like… invited him over for dinner tomorrow, you know? Then we could talk to him about it together and stuff. ” Arin says, trying to remain nonchalant but he was aware of the nerves leaking into his voice, “ Just.. so I didn’t have to do it alone, and it didn't feel ‘cheaty’ I guess?” Cringing a little, Arin decides it’ll be best to go to sleep now before he embarrasses himself anymore. 

Suzy laughs softly, running a hand along his back soothingly, “ I’d like that.” She agrees, and Arin lets out a breath, “ Cool…” he murmurs.. He turns over and presses his face into her hair, “ I love you.” He breathes. 

“ I love you, Arin.” Suzy whispers, and Arin curls around her, a little bit more relaxed. In a nervous sort of way he’s really looking forward to tomorrow. Maybe he’ll finally have something he’s wanted for a long time. 

 

\----

 

When Arin wakes his nerves are back in full swing. How can he help it though? Come tonight he’ll either have a boyfriend, or he’ll have lost the best friend of his life. Those are the thoughts that run through his mind as he goes through his morning routine with Suzy. He feeds the cats, goes on a walk, and then feeds himself. It’s a completely normal morning, all things considered, especially with an evening that will be anything but conventional. 

He and Suzy get into the car and drive to the office and everything feels really normal. They park in the same space they do everyday, and head inside. Ross and Barry are seated at computers and Arin gives them a wave before heading to the recording room. 

Ross even calls out, “ Have fun filming today!” and Arin nods and goes into the room. He’d thought Dan was already here, but he guesses not when he doesn’t see him. He gives a shrug and sets up some of the equipment. When twenty minutes pass and Dan isn’t there yet, Arin heads back out into the main area with everyone. 

“ Something wrong?” Ross asks, putting his tablet pen down, and looking up at Arin.   
Arin gives a little eye roll, “ Well I can’t start filming yet.” He says, clearly that was obvious, Dan wasn’t here yet.  
“ Okay, but like… why?” Ross asks, confused.   
Arin motions to the room, “ Do you see the ‘Not-So-Grump’?” He asks.   
“ Last time I checked the show was called ‘Game Grump’ why would we need anything who wasn’t grumpy?” This makes Arin laugh a little, not noticing the lack of a plural.   
“ Dan’s still a little grumpy.” He insists and looks over, “ Barry, did you let him sleep in?” He asks, grinning. Dan worked so hard, he wouldn’t even be mad if he was still at home sleeping. The guy honestly deserved it.  
Barry frowns a little, looking at Ross, then Arin, “Let who sleep in?” 

“ I know you don’t police his life, but you do know he had to come in today. Figured you’d at least knock on his door to get him up.” Arin grins, taking his phone out of his pocket to text Dan. He notices that his picture wasn’t a picture of himself, Dan and Suzy anymore and just of he and his wife. He can’t remember changing it, but doesn’t think much of it.   
“ Arin, I don’t have a roommate.” Barry says slowly.   
“ And who’s Dan?” Ross asks as a follow up.   
Arin rolls his eyes, scrolling through contacts to find Dan to send him a text that hopefully would wake him up,” Funny joke, guys. Daniel Avidan, Not-So-Grump, ha-ha.” He frowns when he can’t find Dan’s number in his phone, or any of their previous texts,” Okay, which one of you took my phone to pull this prank? I can’t find Dan’s number.” He says, not amused that he’d have to put it back in later. 

“ Joke? What…” Ross and Barry look genuinely concerned and Ross points out, “ No, this isn’t a joke. We don’t know a ‘Dan’.” 

This is when Arin notices a few things missing from the office. Posters from Ninja Sex Party and Starbomb, pictures of Dan in general, and the Game Grumps logo now says ‘Game Grump’ with only Arin’s head pictured. He shakes his head, “This is a pretty elaborate prank, guys, but it’s really not funny. Where’s Dan? Is he just going to walk out any second to laugh at me?” He’s checking his photos and all his photos of Dan are gone, “ You better have backed these up.”   
“ Arin... maybe you should go home.” Barry says carefully, “ You seem really disorientated. Is everything okay?” 

“ No, because you’re playing some sort of sick joke and it’s not really funny!” Arin’s hands shake when he slides his phone into his pocket. He know that this isn’t actually possible, but just the fear of losing Dan fills him with fear.   
Suzy must have heard him shout because she enters into the office from the kitchen and looks at them all,” Arin, honey what’s wrong?” 

“ They’re playing a prank.” He huffs,” They think it’s funny to tell me that Dan doesn’t exist anymore, and remove every trace of him. Isn’t that awful?” 

Suzy look at him blankly. Unlike Barry and Ross, he can tell when Suzy is telling the truth or lying to him. He knows her better than anything human being on the earth. When she says, “ We don’t know a Dan.” there’s no lie there and Arin feels the world collapse on him. 

He throws on his coat and leaves, getting in the car and ignoring the shouts of his wife and best friends behind him. This was a joke, it had to be. When he’s far away from the office he pulls over to the side of the road and tries calling Dan, because he had his number memorized. He only starts to cry when the operator says, ‘The number you are trying to reach is not in service’, and he hopes he’ll wake up from this nightmare. 

 

\----

 

When Dan wakes up things are immediately different. He’s on Brian’s couch, firstly, and Audrey is looking at him hesitantly, sitting on the floor. “ Audrey?” Dan sits up and she scoots away from him. He could swear he went home last night after filming with Arin. He remembers falling asleep in his bed clearly, “ Hey, sweetie, where’s your Daddy?” And she points toward the kitchen. He nods,” How about you let me carry you there?” He asks carefully and she seems to debate this for a long before before she lets him pick her up. She still doesn’t look happy about it. 

Dan carries Audrey to the kitchen where Brian and Rachel are having coffee. He passes Audrey off to her mom,” Why’d I fall asleep on the couch?” He asks curiously, confused. 

“ You were sitting up writing and didn’t make it to bed.” Brian says, shrugging.  
“ Clearly, since I’m at your house.” Dan says, smiling  a little and going to the coffee pot.   
“ Well, yes, because your bedroom is in the basement.” Rachel smiles warmly, petting Audrey’s hair. Dan stops and look at her, “ No, my bedroom is at Barry’s house, erm… my house.” 

“ Oh, did you finally find someone to share an apartment with? “ Brian asks, handing Dan a cup of coffee. He and Rachel both look happy, “ Not that we mind having you here, it’s been great to be able to work on music whenever but I know you wanted to feel a little bit more independent.” 

Dan looks at Brian curiously before laughing, “ Um, I already have an apartment. With Barry? You guys know Barry. “ He smiles and sips at his coffee,” Funny joke, tho.” He says.  
“ No, we don’t know a Barry.” Rachel says after shared looks between her and Brian. “ And you live here?” 

“ So funny.” Dan hums, “ So very funny.” He sips his coffee,” I should get to work before Arin worries. We have a lot of filming to do today.” 

“ Arin?” Brian echoes and Rachel looked concerned 

Dan narrows his eyes, “ Joking that I don’t live with Barry is one thing, but don’t joke about Arin. “ he says firmly, putting his mug down on the counter. He grabs his jacket that seemed to be laying over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He pulls it on,” I’m going to get to work.” He huffs,” And go see Arin.” He walks out of the kitchen.   
  
“ Danny? Dan, wait wait do you mean work, you work here.” Brian says and follows him to the door, where he’s pulling on his sneakers, “No, me and you work at the Game Grumps office, Brian. “

“ … ‘Game Grumps’? Dan, you’re in a successful band called, ‘Ninja Sex Party’ and we have a recording studio here in the house…” He says slowly, and Dan shakes his head. 

“ I know we’re in a band. But we’re also... We play games. Arin and I, and you with Barry, Ross, Adam, Ryan,Suzy-” 

“ I’ve never heard of any of those people. Daniel… why don’t you come sit down? Please.” He reaches out to touch his arm and Dan pulls away. 

“ No. You’re going crazy.” He huffs and pulls away, “ I’ll prove this joke wrong.” He leaves and heads out to his car which is thankfully there. He gets in and starts driving the road from Brian’s to the office. When he parks he’s so confused by the sign outfront. Their space seemed to be an office supplies depot, “ What….?” 

Dan pulls out his phone and starts flicking through all the contacts. He notices immediately there is no sign of any of his fellow Grumps in his phone. No Adam, Ryan, Barry, Ross, Suzy, and Arin. He starts to breathe a little quickly as he tries to type in Arin’s number manually. It’s out of service. His head falls against the steering wheel and he prays this is a bad dream or an elaborate prank. He holds his phone to his chest,” Arin… please let me wake up…”    
  


\----

What Arin realizes, after numerous google searches is that he is ‘Arin Hanson: The Game Grump’. He runs a youtube show, just him by himself. He knows Jon, they’re friends, but this was his own project. Adam and Ryan edit for him, and play on Steam Train with Ross and Barru. Ross is still married to Holly, as he is married to Suzy. They’ve never met a Brian Wecht or Dan Avidan. Brian seems to exist, still a professor. Dan, however… there’s no trace of him. No Ninja Sex Party, no Not-So-Grump, no Skyhill, or The Northern Hues. No Dan. 

Then it takes another few hours for Arin to realize he’s not going absolutely insane, and that this is his reality. He also confirms with himself that Dan was real. His old life could not have been a dream. He just isn’t sure how to convince his wife of this, of Dan. If anyone would remember Dan it would have to be her. 

He’d turned his phone on silent - as it pained him to see the concerned messages from all his friends - but now he was on his way home. He didn’t know what he’d say, but he needed to set himself up in the world if he had any chance of getting back to his own. And he sure as fuck would. 

Pulling into the drive away and walking up to the door is one of the hardest things he’s had to do. It doesn’t feel like he’s returning home. He feels false as he walks into the house. He calls gently, “ Suzy…?” He asks cautiously. He’s not expecting her to run around the corner and press herself close to his body. 

“ I d-didn’t know where you were. No one knew. We didn’t-  _ Arin _ .” She sobs 

against his shirt and Arin feels like a piece of shit. New world or not Suzy was still his wife and he knew how she felt about him disappearing on her. 

“ Suzy.. they, Suze…” Arin gently puts his hands on her arms, “ I’m fine. I should have text you. I shoulda… I’m.. I’m just a little confused, is all… nothing seemed right this morning.” 

“ I.. I got that…” Suzy wipes her eyes, and holds his hand tightly, “ Ar… Who is Dan? Why.. why did you upset you when we didn’t know him? Should we? Should  _ I _ ?” She asks carefully. 

“ D-Dan is.. Dan.. he’s not..” Arin can’t help that his voice breaks. Sitting in his car alone and finding Dan Avidan no longer exists is one thing. Saying it outloud? It can’t help but break a little bit more. “ I’m gonna sound crazy, Suze.. I’m gonna… it won’t make sense but you gotta believe me…”   
Suzy can see just how important it seems to be to Arin and moves them to the sofa. They sit together, fingers intertwined. “ I’ll believe you.” She says resolutely.   
“ Dan was real. Dan was… he was our best friend.. He.. he was…” Arin doesn’t know how to say it. Not without making Suzy to feel like he loved someone else. 

“ Did we love him?” She asks without hesitation. 

Arin laughs, startled. He nods a little, then a little more forcefully. “ We did. I did and then you were starting to. We were gonna tell him today. We were going to and then I get to work and he’s just not there. No one knows him and he doesn’t exist..” He takes a shaky breath, “ He was on the show with me. He was in a band… He was my best friend.” He looks up to meet Suzy’s eyes. “ You have to believe me.” 

“... Tell me about him.” Suzy asks gently. So Arin does. He even draws Dan for her. Suzy 

thinks he’s cute.    
  


\---- 

 

It takes Dan a couple hours to realize he’s not crazy and - apparently - alternate realities existed. He would work with this, get himself home. Maybe. Unlike Arin, Dan is taking a really direct approach. With a quick google search Dan finds that Suzy Berhow is a model and taxidermist working out of a studio half an hour away from the ‘Grump Office’. He’s gone inside there and the office supplies were where video games should have been and it overwhelmed him.

He knows he’s going to sound crazy, going into her business saying he knows her. Suzy had always been good at reading people. He hopes she’ll see that he is more than genuine. 

‘Mortem3r’s’ had a typical Suzy flare. The building was dark, with heavy purple curtains hanging in the windows. When he opens the door a bell rings. There’s walls and display cases filled with animals and examples of her modeling in heavy frames across the walls. He even sees pieces from her new jewelry collection and smiles. He’d been so proud of her.\

She steps out from the back room, and Suzy is stunning, leaving Dan a little shocked. After today, seeing her familiar face and smile during one of the hardest morning of his life she is simply a ray of sunshine. “ Suzy…”   
“ That’s me.” She says, coming around the counter and offering her slender hand to shake. It takes all the self control Dan has not to hug her but simply shake her hand. “ How can I help you, Mister….?”  She says, looking him up and down. She seems impressed by him, somehow. Dan wonders what that means for the Suzy in his world. 

“ Avidan. Daniel. Dan Avidan.” He says, cringing. She wouldn’t be impressed by the fumbling dork, but at the very least he may be more approachable.   
“ Dan.” Suzy repeats, looking at him curiously before nodding, “ And what can I do for you, Dan?” 

“ Well, I was hoping you could help me. With.. I… Do you know an Arin Hanson?” He asks. Get that much out of the way. 

Suzy shakes her head,” I’ve never heard the name before. Should I have?” She wonders. 

“N-No. Well.. yes. He.. I’m going to sound crazy. I don’t… He was my friend. He’s gone missing. I thought here would be the best place to start. Maybe not… I’m probably just wasting your time.” Dan shake his head. This Suzy was a stranger, clearly. She wasn’t married - no ring on her finger - and she didn’t know Arin.

Suzy considers him for a long moment before taking a step toward the back,” Do you drink tea, Dan?” She asks, catching him off guard. 

“ I can tea. I mean, yeah, I drink tea. Please.” Dan nods and follows her past a curtain into the back. There’s a small kitchenette and a comfy, worn sofa. He’s wondering why he’s even back here when Suzy motions for him to sit.

“ You looks lost.” Suzy says and she puts the kettle on the burner, “ I… don’t think I have answers for you, but I need to listen and help someone who’s lost, if I can. Do you have anyone else to talk to?” she asks, grabbing two mugs.   
“ I live with my friend and his wife and daughter. I have friends.” Dan says slowly. They weren’t the same people, though. 

“ But you can’t talk to them about this.” She assumes. 

“ They just don’t get it. They can’t see what’s missing. Arin is missing.” Dan says firmly.   
“ Missing how? Did someone take him? Did he leave?” Suzy hold up milk and sugar and Dan shakes his head.   
“ It’s like he doesn’t exist anymore. Like no one knew him except for me. I don’t know what to do, Scuze.” It makes her laugh. 

“ You’ve got a bit of an accent there… and you gave me a nickname. There’s a reason why you came to me, of everyone that you felt you knew. I knew him.” Suzy realizes.   
“ Jersey.” Dan says, smiling. “ Yeah, I remember you being married to him…sorry, that’s weird. I know it’s weird..”  his smile falls and he runs a hand through his hair nervously.  
“ Married…” She laughs softly, carrying a mug of black tea to Dan,” It’s hot. Careful… I can’t imagine being married. Must have been a special guy if I settled down with him.

“ He was. He  _ is _ ... why’re you listening to me about this, Suzy?” Dan asks, blowing on his tea,” You’ve got a whole, cool life here. I mean… some crazy guy coming into your business… why give me the time of day?” 

“ You look like someone kicked your puppy. Or you’re a puppy that got kicked…” Suzy smiles and curls up in a corner of the sofa, “... Because.. No one looks this upset if something hadn’t happened. They don’t look so fond saying the name of a person who hadn’t really existed. Arin, he… means something. He really means something to you, and you’ve lost him. Losing people isn’t fair. You’ve come to me because you feel… safe? And even if I don’t know you, I know you’re genuine, I can tell.”   
Dan lets out a shaky, relieved breath. Bless Suzy. He knew he could count on her.  

“ You loved him. We loved him?” Suzy questions. 

“ We did.” Dan says, saying it outloud to Suzy - his Suzy or not - still makes him shudder. It’s the first time he’s admitted to loving Arin aloud. That seals it for Suzy. 

“ Then I’ll help you find him… Tell me about him?” Suzy asks gently. So Dan does. 

 

\----

 

“... I wish we could find him.” Suzy says gently to Arin before they settle down for the night. She’s tying her hair up and he’s sitting in bed. “I wish I could help you make the world right.” She means it. 

Sliding into bed next to him, she lays her head on his shoulder. Arin sighs and strokes her hair,” Thank you for listening, Suze…” He still didn’t feel better, but he’s glad that he has her. Perfect, understanding Suzy. 

She hums and strokes his chest gently, “ Tomorrow we’ll come up with something to tell everyone else and get them to stop worrying. We’ll handle this together. I won’t leave you hanging.” He thanks her again and they share a kiss before settling to sleep. Arin doesn’t sleep immediately, but Suzy does and she dreams. 

_ She’s in a store. There’s examples of her taxidermy in glass cases. There’s beautiful photographs hung on the walls of herself. The bell rings above the door and she walks out to meet a customer.  _

_ Suzy in the dream doesn’t recognize him, but she knows from Arin’s drawings. This is Dan. She invites him into the back of the store and wants to help him. She feels like she knows him. They exchange numbers and she promises him she’ll help him find Arin. Says to call her if anything happens, or if he just needed someone to talk to.  _

_ She hugs Dan before he leaves, locking the shop behind him. She can’t help but continue to think about the name Arin, and feel like she knows him as much as she felt like she knew Dan. Suzy doesn’t understand everything yet but she knows that this meeting will change things for her. _

Suzy wakes, gasping. She shakes Arin awake, “ Arin, I saw... I dreamt and I think I saw me with him. But it wasn’t me. I didn’t know you, but Dan was looking for you and I said I’d help him. Maybe… maybe he’s looking for you, just like you’re looking for him?” She asks excitedly. For her, it just felt like it reaffirmed everything Arin had said earlier.

Arin stares at her, still waking but understanding, “ You saw him, you think… you’re connected to another Suzy? He found you? How was he?” Arin sits up and holds her arms. 

“Worried. He desperately wants to find you… He… “  _ You loved him. We loved him.  _ Suzy swallows. “ We need to get him back, Arin.” She says, broken. 

Arin nods resolutely, “ We will.” He say firmly, holding her hand and squeezing, “ We’ll find Dan.” 

 

\----

 

The shop is supposed to open in ten minutes and Suzy wants to stay put and open, instead she’s calling Dan, locking the shop back up and leaving. She’d dreamed the night before, and there’d been a man she hadn’t recognized in her dream, and yet she’d known him. They’d shared a bed and she’d called him Arin as they spoke. Dan’s Arin, she was certain. She’s beginning to see that Dan coming to her store the day before had not been a fluke. She was a part of all of this.

Suzy, of all people, can see the merit in believing in what your dreams are telling you. She also often found herself believing in the supernatural, and it was clear to her she and this ‘other Suzy’ were one in the same, each living in an existence with one of these men. Arin Hanson and Dan Avidan. Suzy wonders what makes them so special, and how she connects to their dynamic. 

“ Hello, this is Dan?” Comes that gentle voice over the phone. He sounds tired and Suzy hopes he’s able to offer him some comfort from what was clearly a sleepless night. 

“ Dan.” Suzy smiles, leaning against the outside wall off her store underneath the awning. “ This is-”

“ Hi, Suzy, morning.” Dan says, letting out a breath like hearing from her has eased his burden just a little. Of course he recognizes her voice. 

“ Good morning, Dan… I had a dream last night.” She says, fiddling with the strap of her purse. “ I saw Suzy and Arin, well me and Arin I guess.” 

“ You saw him! Did you… recognize him?” He asks hopefully and Suzy hums against the receiver. 

“ No, I’m sorry, but he’s doing much the same as you. He’s telling… me about you? Oh, this is getting confusing. Sorry. She believes him, and she’s dreamt about you too. You’re both looking for eachother.” Suzy says, hearing Dan try to say something but get choked up. “ Hey, how about I come see you?” She offers soothingly. 

As Dan nods his hair brushes against the phone and Suzy gets the picture, “ Tell me where you are, Danny.” 

 

\----

 

“ The idea of going into work right now is… terrible.” Arin decides, prodding at the dark bags under his eyes with a finger. 

They’d slept, and in the morning Arin had tried to weasel his way out of being ‘The Grump’ but Suzy had insisted that if they were going to find Dan without being suspicious he’d have to go to work. 

Arms wind around his middle and Arin lays his hands over Suzy’s, “ Ready to go?” 

“ I don’t wanna film alone…” He murmurs, ducking his chin so he no longer sees himself in the mirror. This earns him two hands squeezing his belly, and a hum from Suzy. 

“ I could sit in the room with you, I’d be quiet.” She promised, making him turn to face her. Arin does look grateful but shakes his head,

” Thanks Suze... but we’re going for normal. I know from my time with Game Grumps 

you left us alone for the most part.” And Arin is right, that remains the same for Game Grump as well. He hates that it’s singular. 

Getting into the car and driving to the office doesn’t make him nervous, but the moment he steps in through the doors and feels eyes on him he clams up. His friends are looking at him and also glancing at Suzy who was the picture of calm. 

“ Everything is okay.” Arin can hear her saying, and once again he’s so grateful for her. He’d be drowning without her support. He clears his throat and repeats what he and Suzy had practiced, putting a carefree smile on his face. 

“ Yeah, I...ha...” He rubs at the back of his neck shyly, adding to the charm, “ I’m real sorry. I stayed up way too late animating something and then I had the most vivid dream about this guy.” He appears genuine.” And I know I freaked you all out, no, I scared you all and that’s messed up. I didn’t mean too, guess I was still dreamin’ a little… Can you guys forgive me? I swear, not going crazy.” he smiles and looks at his friends hopefully.

Faces are a mix of wary and relieved and eventually there’s a series of nods and reassurances and Arin sighs happily. “ Thank you.” He says, giving Ross’ shoulder a squeeze as he passes, “ Alright! Enough of me being crazy. Shouldn’t you be working?” 

“ Yes Boss.” Ross smirks, picking his pen backup, “ Games are all lined up for you in the studio. Have a good one, remember to come out to eat.” 

“ No promises.” He jokes and smiles at Suzy who kisses his cheek. “ I’m a text away.” She whispers in his ear and Arin nods before going into the studio. It’s not a couch, instead there’s a small loveseat. He thinks it’d be nice to have Dan curled up with him on it. 

Shaking his head he decides to focus. There’s no Dan here, it’s only him. He’s a let’s player, he can do this. And then that’s when he sees it. The face cam. “ I just wanna go home.” He groans, putting his face in his hands. 

 

\----

 

Dan tells her the motel he’s staying at and also offers to meet her somewhere else if it would make her more comfortable. Suzy thanks him, tells him she wouldn’t normally meet a stranger in a motel in L.A, except in this case she just became aware of a part of her life that was missing. This didn’t happen everyday and she wanted answers she believed would only come with seeing Dan. 

An hour after they hang up Dan gets up to answer a knock on his door. When he sees her he can’t help but reach to hug her, and thankfully she’s already meeting him in the embrace. The smell of her hair and perfume, the feel of her familiar frame, it all helps to ease Dan’s troubles. For a moment he can believe she  _ and  _ Arin are coming to see him. “Suzy..” He murmurs, probably holding on for much too long. Suzy doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Hi Dan… Arin was cute.” She laughs gently against his shoulder, “... Did he copy my hair?” 

“ He liked it on you, yeah.” Dan nuzzles his face gently into her hair and then pulls back before he makes it any stranger, if that were possible, “ He’s very cute.” he agrees and lets her inside, closing the door behind them. He gets them both a bottle of water from the fridge and returns to where she is on the dingy old sofa. He sits by her and Suzy can’t help but look to him and ask, 

“ You don’t… live here, do you?” It’s gentle, not insulting just curious. 

“ No! No, Arin had a friend named Barry, and I lived with him in an apartment. Here… I live with my bandmate Brian, his wife and their daughter. I haven’t been back, and I just stormed out and I felt like I couldn’t-” He clears his throat and looks down. They were probably so worried. He knew that Brian looked out for him like a father sometimes, and Danny leaving after appearing like he was on some sort of substance would not go over well between the two of them.

“ Now, I understand why that may be difficult, but I bet they’re worried to death about you, Danny.” She touches his knee with a hand,” I could come with you?” 

Dan laughs softly,” It’s so strange… I know both you and Brian from before but, he just doesn’t believe me like you do? It feels like I can’t trust him even though I want him to be reassuring me too.” 

“ Is there anyway we can make him believe you?” She ventures and Dan goes on to explain how logical and reasonable Brian is. They decide that isn’t a good idea.   
“ But yes, I would like if you come with me, Scuze…” Dan puts his hand on her’s and squeezes. 

“ Of course I will. Dan, I… don’t know if you’d like to hear it or not…” She says, thinking about how Arin and Suzy had felt about Dan, and she isn’t sure Dan knows. She, in this moment, doesn’t love this man but Arin had made it seem like the Suzy they both knew had.

“ Something about them?” Dan asks, looking up to meet her eyes. He’s scared to hear what she’ll have to say about them. He isn’t expecting what she says. 

“ So there’s me, the Suzy who’s here with you. There’s the Suzy that doesn’t know you who’s married to Arin. Then Arin talks about your Suzy. The one who knew you both and… loved you both.” Suzy begins to explain. 

“ Wait.” Dan stops her,” Loved me? Our Suzy, or… gosh, did Arin know?” Dan feels himself blushing because of course he loved her too but couldn’t help but be ashamed for being so selfish and wanting them both. What would his best friend have thought of his wife loving him? He’s such an assho-

“ Of course he did, sweetie. Arin was clear that they both did, they both loved you. He was going to tell you… before you woke up separated.” Suzy says it carefully and watches him, assessing. 

Then she holds him as Dan crumples and cries against her shoulder. It’s his nightmare and his dream come true. 

 

\----

It’s strange, objectively, how things have organized themselves in Dan’s mind. When he hears from this Suzy that _ his _ Suzy loved him it doesn’t influence his opinion of the woman in this world giving him endless amounts of comfort and support. It just leaves him feeling momentarily warm, broken, and resolutely determined to return to where he should be. 

They’re in Suzy’s car, heading toward Brian’s home. Despite wanting to go all out in finding his old life he can’t help but feel guilt wash over him as he imagines Brian searching for him. A different world or not, it was still clear that this Brian cared for Danny and Dan had to respect it.

Not shying away from the topic of this universe distortion, but also trying to make light of it, Suzy jokingly ponders aloud what could possibly make Arin and Dan so special as to have this happen. It has Dan actually laughing, leaning against the door of the car as Suzy goes on, “ Oh what forbidden love is this! That even the fabric of time and space would keep it apart! A tale of tw- three! Three lovers destined to have their lives pulled apart but then for certain, intertwined once again. This isn’t Romeo and Juliet or some shit.” 

“ When my new song, “ The Tale of Tw- No Three Lovers: This Isn’t Romeo and Juliet or Some Shit’ goes on the charts you’re going to see some major royalties there, Scuze.” And the two fall into giggles once again that only quiet once they’re pulling into Brian’s driveway, “ You know… it’s usually Brian who gives songs long titles like that…” 

“ Should we have written a song to explain this whole situation to him?” Suzy wonders, parking the car. She lays a hand on Dan’s knee showing that despite joking, she is taking this seriously. Dan laughs anyway and gives her hand a squeeze. 

“ They’re going to think you’re crazy, too. Coming here with me like this and trying to explain to them. I’m sorry.” 

Suzy gives a shake of her head, “ Honestly? Wouldn’t be the first time someone’s thought that about me. I know I’m right to be helping you.” She’s the one who gets up the courage to get out of the vehicle,” Come on, Dan. They may even want to help afterward. ‘ 

Danny can’t help but doubt her words. If anything they may try to have him committed but he was resolute in doing this. As he leaves the car he takes her hand, albeit a little shyly. The smile he gives her in return is reassuring. They knock on the door and Danny waits to be berated. He isn’t expecting to be pulled into a hug by Brian the moment the door opens. 

 

“ We looked  _ everywhere _ . Don’t think you’re off the hook but - shit, Danny.” Brian breathes, words laced with fear and worry based on old experiences he had with Dan running off and leaving, before he had his life a little more together. 

Dan bites the inside of his cheek and grips the back of Brian’s shirt, “Sorry I, it just-” 

“ You brought him home? Hi, thank you so much-?”

“Suzy Berhow.” She offers a hand and Brian lets go of Danny long enough to shake it thankfully. “ I found him outside my store downtown and well… listened to his story, what he’s going through.” Suzy says, “ And, it’s a little bit … much, but I said I’d help him talk to you about it.”

Brian lets out a breath and looks between the two, “ Suffice to say, I’m confused enough a bit more won’t hurt.” He opens the door a little wider to allow them inside. 

 

\----

 

While having a facecam truly was the least of Arin’s problems he can’t help but let it grind his gears to the point of just unplugging it. When Barry complains later in the afternoon about ‘ missing footage ’, Arin just shrugs, plays it off and insists the world would understand if they just put a disclaimer before the video started. He didn’t want his face leaving a mark on a world that wasn’t his own, especially after a fitful night of sleep that shows itself so plain under his eyes. 

Outside of the recording room was Suzy and Arin was grateful, leaning against her exhaustedly when he knows there’s no one around to see. She pats his head and suggests quietly, “ Let’s go home now, Arin.” Suzy suggests but knows that Arin won’t agree as he stays silent.    
  


“ Or… I’ll drive as we try to find places that you remember both being in?” and Arin perks up just a little, looking at his wife gratefully. 

“ If… yes. If you don’t mind.” Arin hastily says and Suzy smiles. How could she ever mind?  

Such begins a miniature roadtrip around their local stomping grounds. The record store Danny would drag him to and go on for hours about music he had grown up with and loved. The Wendy’s, which Dan hadn’t loved to eat at but went for Arin’s obsession. All these places which felt as though they’d left their mark in their lives. Despite stopping at these places, picking up familiar records, eating his favourite foods… there was nothing to make him think that Danny was suddenly going to appear. Still no sign that his friend existed. 

Arin pitifully shoves the rest of his fries into his mouth, “... This was useless, Suzy. I’m sorry we didn't’ just go home.”

Suzy sighs and strokes his hair, “ I got to learn more about your relationship with, Dan. It was worth it. We’ll go home and try… something.” 

“Yeah… something.” He sighs.

 

\----

 

“Right, so… while I admit there is a possibility of alternate universes the odds of it happening solely to you and different universes pulling you out of your own is just… not.” Brian stares at Dan and Suzy, “ I’m serious. It’s unbelievable. Danny, if you’re… If you’re back on drugs, hallucinating, you can tell me. I’m sorry he brought you into this, Ms. Berhow, Dan has a history of-” 

“ I’m not- Brian.” Dan looks at Brian, “ Look at me. You’d know if I were on drugs. You’d know. You’re just trying to come up with a logical explanation and honestly? I’m a little offended. You know me, you know I wouldn’t do that now.” 

Brian bites his lip and shakes his head, “ This is crazy. Danny, you know I said you could stay here only if you didn’t bring crazy, bad shit into my house.” 

“ I’m not! I’m not trying to do that and I’m not, I’m just… not in the right place.” 

“ Then maybe you need to get some actual help, from a doctor. No offense, miss, but-” 

Suzy stands up and politely nods, “... I know that it’s insane. I know it sounds impossible, but sometimes there’s impossibilities in life. I believe, Dan. I understand why you can’t. I’ll look after him, and he won’t bring his ‘shit’ here.” 

Brian stands, “ Why should I trust you? You’re a stranger.” 

“ Maybe, but I’m listening to him.” Suzy tilts her chin up defiantly, “Danny, grab some things. We’ll call you, Brian.” 

“ Brian.” Dan stands and Brian shakes his head.   
“ I’m sorry. If you’re going to go with her talk to me once you’re level headed. I see that you’re going through something and I hope it passes. I will be checking on you. Seriously.” 

“ I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dan swallows, “ Brian I’m sor-”

“ Just- do what you need to and come back  _ safe _ . If you need to find… something, I want you to. I just have to think of my family. Okay?” 

Dan bites his lip and nods. He goes and grabs some things and leaves with Suzy. He stares at Brian who stands in the doorway. 

“ Danny?” Suzy asks gently and Dan looks at her. 

“ I want to go home.” 

“ You will. You will.” 

 

\----

 

_ “Just- do what you need to and come back safe. If you need to find… something, I want you to.”  _

_ “This was useless, Suzy. I’m sorry we just didn’t go home. “ _

Suzy is stuck in between, as both of them sleep together they see the struggle that Dan and Arin are going through to find one another. They struggle with friends they know but not really. They wrestle with where exactly there place must be if they don’t have each other. 

Suzy sleeps fitfully, rolling back and forth as she tries to think of something in her dreams. How can be bring together two people, in two different worlds who have been ripped apart? That seems so far beyond what he’s capable of. She’s one person, and yet not, because she’s been stretched so she can be a constant to both these men. 

_If they were at the same place at the same time, maybe something would happen. If we go to Forest Lawn Memorial Park at noon tomorrow, maybe the other will be there. Or at least, their presence. We can make a connection._ _  
_ Suzy jolts awake. One turning to Arin in their bed and the other turning to Dan where he had fallen asleep next to her on her sofa. She’d brought him there to stay, uncomfortable with leaving him in a motel alone. She shakes them awake, “ I have an idea! I think, maybe it’ll work, I can’t promise but-” 

“ Tell me.” Dan and Arin say in unison and she does. 

 

\----

 

Arin taps his fingers nervously as they walk into the park. It’s half an hour until noon and he’s anxious, unsure if anything will come of this. He likes Suzy’s idea a lot and it makes sense. If somehow they’re at the same place at the same time… well he doesn’t expect a portal to open up like in a movie but he hopes. 

“Arin, I want to apologize… if nothing happens I’ll feel like I’ll have gotten your hopes up for nothing. I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“Suzy, at this point I’m expecting disappointment. You’re helping me.” Arin squeezes her hand tightly, “ That’s all I need.” 

“ If you’re sure.” 

\----

“So like, you talked to yourself? Which … sounds normal but like, Arin’s you? And man, I can’t believe that you’re so cool, Suzy.” Dan smiles, his arm slung around her shoulders as they walk into the park. 

Suzy laughs, “ Honestly, you guys are special but I must be like… psychic or have powers or something!” She says, “ I really hope my dreams are true.” She murmurs and Dan holds her closer as they walk. 

“ Even if it’s not, we’re trying something. That’s enough to me right now. Having hope is helping. You’re giving me hope, Scuze.” He looks down at her and Suzy smiles up at him warmly.   
“... I feel like you’re giving me more. My shop, my career… it makes me happy. I’m proud of what I’ve done, and I have family… but I feel like I’ve been missing something. Not that love is everything, but I’m being told that there’s two amazing people who love me and want to get back to each other and me? That’s more than I could have expected.” 

Dan swallows and looks at her. He loves her so much and he’s so grateful for all that she’s doing. He knows he wouldn’t be able to function without her through all this, “ Suz…” Dan finds himself leaning down toward her doesn’t have time to consider what he’s doing because Suzy leans up to meet him, kissing him gently, their hands laced together. 

 

\----

 

Arin looks at Suzy as she stops walking, “ Suzy?” 

There’s butterflies in her stomach, a warmth in her chest. She swallows thickly, her eyes meeting Arin’s, “ They’re here. I just… I just got this feeling…” She puts her free hand on her chest, “I don’t know-” 

Arin swallows and steps closer, “ What does it feel like?” 

“ They’re-” She looks at Arin for a moment before kissing him, pulling him down against her. 

 

\----

 

Two couples share an embrace on completely different planes and yet, in that moment when only each other exists, things are foggy but they can see. Arin’s hands on Suzy’s hips are Dan’s hands as well. Despite being so far apart the two that are searching so desperately for each other are occupying the same space, locked in an embrace with the woman they love. For a moment it’s like they’re all together and they can pretend.

_ “I don’t know how to get back to you.”  _  Danny and Arin murmur against Suzy’s lips. 

_ I’m trying my best.  _

_ I know.  _

_ Thank God for Suzy.  _

_ Don’t know what I’d do without her.  _

_ I don’t know what to do with you. What I’m going to do without you- _

_ Don’t talk like that. I’ll get back to you. I promise  _

_ I promise.  _

_ Danny _

_ Arin _

Suzy pulls back, out of breath and tears in her eyes, “... I miss him.” She sobs and they both understand, holding her against their chest. They’re more determined than ever. 

 

\----

 

They’re unable to connect like that again. Suzy and Arin kiss, embrace, stare deeply into each other’s eyes for an extended period of time but after that one kiss in the park they’re unable to see Dan and Suzy again. 

“ He’s okay, though. He’s with Suzy and he’s okay, so that’s… that’s something. We were hoping for  _ something _ .” Arin was pacing the apartment after Suzy had finally made him leave the park. “Oh you’re so brilliant. I don’t know what we’re do without you, Suzy.” She walks to him and he hugs her tightly. 

Suzy pats his back and smiles, “ Arin-”

“ I know, I know. I need to… just take a minute, but  _ I saw him.  _ I saw Dan. I never thought I’d see him again and I did, I heard his voice. God, I love his voice. I know I listen to it constantly everyday almost but I’d never be sick of it, Suzy. Never.” 

“ He was very handsome.” Suzy blushes, “... I felt like I was kissing him, too. I don’t know how any of this is happening?” 

Arins shrugs, “ I honestly don’t think we ever will but it is so we live with it.” 

“ … come to bed. I want to see what I dream.” She doesn’t have to tell Arin twice. 

 

\----

 

Danny sitting on the couch, looking up shyly when Suzy brings him a cup of tea, “ I’m- Okay, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me but I shouldn’t have kissed you like that, that was so inappropriate.” 

There’d been some stunned and shy silence on the drive home and Dan finally worked up the courage to speak, guilt bubbling around in his stomach. 

When he takes the cup from her Suzy leans down and very gently kisses him again. Shorter this time, and sits down opposite of him on the sofa. 

“ How could you feel the need to apologize after that? I know we’re supposed to be together, Danny.” She sounds confidant but her cheeks her so pink. He grins against the rim of his mug.   
“ Oh… _dope._ ” He says excitedly and Suzy giggles. 

“Danny.” She scoots closer and lays her head on her his shoulder, “ I want to sleep so I can dream, see what I think of next… join me?” 

Dan perks up, ears red like a tomato, “ Y-Yeah. Yes. Please.” He takes her hand when she offers it and follows her.

 

\----

 

Living nearly the same experience means that Suzy’s dreams are mostly a recreation of their kiss. She relives the moment, watches the expressions on Dan and Arin’s faces when they realize they’re connected. She thinks so damn hard to come up with some sort of an idea to bring them together but seems lost of them tonight. Until moments before she wakes Suzy thinks,  _ Duh, Ouija board,  _ and opens her eyes.

“Arin!” She calls as she goes to the closet, pulling out her Ouija board and Arin sleepily sits up, rubbing his eyes as he looks for her. 

“ Suzy, what’re you- He’s not a ghost, babe.” Arin says flatly and Suzy pouts. 

“ Trust me?”   
Arin sighs and gets up, nodding,” Always.” 

 

\----

 

Seated in front of the Ouija board Dan looks skeptical, “ Suzy… what are we even trying to do here.” 

“ Communicate, obviously.” Her hair is ruffled and she’s still in her jammies but she’s determined. “ So… put your hands on the planchette, Dan.” She orders and Dan begrudgingly does.

“... Are you there, Arin?” Suzy asks and Dan waits. Nothing happens. 

“ Suzy-”   
She sushes him. 

\----

 

“Nothing is going to happe-” Arin jumps as the planchette starts to move across the board.

A-R-E. Pause. Y-O-U. Pause. T-H-E-R-E. Pause. A-R-I-N. 

“ Holy fuck. Yes, Danny, yes. Hi. I’m here. I’m here.” 

 

\----

Danny watches in amazement as the planchette moves, picking out letters. He laughs at Arin’s enthusiasm, “ Calm, down Arin…” 

It’s slow, but it works.

“Brian won’t talk to me.” Danny tells him, “He thinks I’m on drugs and that it’s not safe to be around his family. I don’t blame him… I’m staying with Suzy.” 

“Yeah, Ross and everyone else thought I was crazy too. Definitely made a scene… dude, I use a  _ facecam  _ in this world. Kill me.” 

Danny laughs, rubbing a hand over his face. That’s Arin’s biggest concern, of course, “ I’m sure you’ll survive, considering you’re missing work right now.” 

Arin shushes him and they both laugh.   
“This is nice, but I still don’t know how to really make things normal.” Danny admits, feeling tears well up in his eyes again. Arin is still so far. What sort of relationship can they have, slowly waiting for responses on a Ouija board during times that Suzy plans in her dreams?

“Me neither, Danny.” Arin admits reluctantly.

“... hey, uh.” Danny looks up at him Suzy and smiles shyly,” Sorry for kissing your wife.” 

Arin and Suzy fall into a fit of giggles when that admission is spelt over the Ouija board. Arin has to wipe his eyes, he’s crying from laughter for once.   
“ Dan… I don’t know how much gets conveyed between Suzy, but…” Arin feels butterflies in his chest and swallows. This is important, if he doesn’t get another chance to say it. He just wishes it was to Dan’s face. 

“We want you with us, together with us. I’ve been thinking about it for a long time man and I’ll totally understand like… if you just want Suzy, cause like holy shit, who wouldn’t want Suzy? But if she can have you that’d make me happy, but if we could both cause… we love you, a lot Dan. I love you. I really- shit.” His tears are turning to sad ones and he swallows, “ I just wanted you to know that. You can have us, when we get back to each other.” 

Dan’s small tears turn to full on waterworks as the planchette slowly moves and Dan is able to work out Arin’s explanation. Suzy smiles at him, tears in her own eyes, “ Oh my god, I’ve been in love with you forever, Arin… I didn’t- I wasn’t going to wreck your  _ marriage,  _ I’d be the biggest douche ever, I didn’t know what to do. Suzy is… like oh my god, the icing on the cake if she loves me. I mean, I’m sure she does, cause like… my Suzy has said just as much. Wow.” 

Arin is crying when his phone rings. Ross. Probably wondering where the hell he is since he’s been skipping out on work the last few days. “ Suz, I-” 

“ Danny, we have to go. We’ll talk soon.” 

Dan stares the board and murmurs, “ Bye…” and looks up at Suzy, unsure what to do now.

“ Hi, Ross. Yes it’s Suzy. Arin’s come down with quite a nasty flu, actually. He won’t be able to make it in. You have those extra Mario Maker’s that you can post, right? Perfect. Yes, I’ll tell him to feel better. Thanks Ross. Yup. Bye.” She says sweetly. 

She wraps her arms around Arin and strokes his back, “ Hey, thoughts? Are you okay?” 

“ More than okay. He loves me… but I couldn’t hear him  _ say it. _ ” 

“.... Arin, I have an idea.” 

 

\----

 

The plan is more dangerous for Danny because he actually has to break into a building. Suzy realized to connect Dan and Arin needed to be in the same place at the same nice, with something acting to bring them together. First it was sharing a kiss with Suzy, then the Ouija board acted as the conduite.    


“ If you play  _ Punch Out!!  _ for the NES in the Grump Space, maybe something will happen! It was the first game you played as ‘Not-So-Grump’.” 

“Suzy. That’s an office supply store. ‘Oh, excuse me, can I just bring me television and NES in here and play a game for a bit?’ Yeah, like that’s gonna happen.” 

“... Dan, please. We’d just have to disable the alarm and maybe it won’t take long. Then I can leave and you’ll probably gone. Honestly this world will probably just… disappear.” 

Dan takes a deep breath, “... Let’s find a NES and do it.” 

Dan hopes that finding the game is the most trouble they have, since they had to pay some kid way too much for it in a McDonald’s parking lot. Night falls, they watch as the supply store closes and all the employees leave. 

“... Suzy. I don't want you to come in with me. If I leave and you’re stuck here I don’t want you getting in trouble.” 

“But-” 

“Suzy.” Dan cups her face in his hands and smiles, “ I don’t think you’ll be left here alone. I think you’ll be back in mine and Arin’s arms before you know it. Trust me. I wouldn’t leave ya, Scuze.” 

Suzy nods hesitantly and leaves forward to embrace him, “ Thank you for everything, Danny.” 

He kisses her cheek before kissing her lips, “ Thank you. You realize I couldn’t have gotten here without you. Thank you, Suzy. From the bottom of my damn heart.” 

“... See you soon, Danny.” She murmurs. 

He gets out of her car and carries the NES and small television. It’s time. He breaks the door window open with a rock and reaches a hand in to unlock it. He blows Suzy a kiss before disappearing inside. No alarm, thank god. 

It’s not exactly the same but the room they used to film is now a storage room. He runs to it, plugs in his tv and works at getting his system setup. He hears Suzy driving away and tries to hurry.   
“ Not gonna be long now, Arin. I’ve almost got it-” 

The television turns on but the game gets frozen on the intro screen. He pulls out the cartridge and blows in it, tries it again, still nothing. “Fuck, Arin always got it to work-” 

He tries and tries and he’s starting to think the kid gave him a faulty game when he hears sirens, “ Jesus Christ-”

 

\----

 

Arin walks into the Grump Space with Suzy. Everyone is gone for the day and the two easily walk into the recording room. All Arin has to do is pick  _ Punch Out!! _ off the shelf and put it into his NES. 

“ I’m worried about, Dan. What if he gets arrested? He’s gonna look crazy.” 

“ You have to have hope, Arin.” Suzy says, sitting on the sofa. 

Arin nods, grabbing the controller. His game loads right up, “Let’s see what happens.” 

\----

 

“ Please, please,  _ please.”   _ Dan begs. The game isn’t working and he hears the doors to the store slam open. There’s yelling and Dan puts the cartridge in one more time.

The came comes to life, working this time, with sound and everything. “ Yes!” 

Nothing happens. Dan stares and he’s still there sitting in the stupid storage room. He doesn’t know what he expected to happen here. Life isn’t like magic, he’s probably been hallucinating this whole time, “ Fuck! Please, I just want to be with my friends and family again. The people I love. Please you stupid fucking game!” He accidentally tabs down and clicks ‘2-players’. The world goes dark as the cops rush him. 

 

\----

 

_ “So, yeah… I’d be really happy if you wanted to.”  _

_ “Dude. You actually want me to be ‘Not-So-Grump’? That’s like… huge. I don’t feel like I deserve that.”  _

_ “There’s no one else I would rather sit next to for the majority of my life, man. Please, it’s yours if you want it.”  _

_ They fall in love in that tiny room. Hours are spent, just the two of them talking, eating junk food. They laugh so hard they cry almost every day.  _

_ Dan notices that Arin blushes when he laughs, that he’s cute in his pajamas and that his hair looks great tied back.  _

_ Arin notices that Dan’s legs are warm when they lay across the couch and partially in his lap, he also thinks Dan’s hair is the cutest when his curls are out of control.  _

_ They touch and each feels the spark but they never say anything. So much is kept inside because they don’t want to ruin one of the most important relationships they have.  _

_ They had to reveal it to get back to one another, to realize how important it is that they do tell one another so the world could keep working how it should.  _

 

_ \---- _

It was the fourth when Danny woke up and realized he was in a world without Arin. When Dan wakes up in his bed he rolls over groggily and picks up his phone. Eight in the morning on the fourth. He gasps, getting to his feet as everything comes rushing back into his mind. Suzy, Arin, the Ouija board and the supply store and the stupid fucking game that wouldn’t load and then it did, and cops.

“ Holy fuck!” 

“ Yeah, you are late! Hurry up or I’m leaving without you!” Barry yells and Danny runs out of his bedroom in his pajamas and hugs Barry so tightly. “ Barry! God, I missed you!” He breathes and Barry awkwardly pats his back.   
“... Have a bad dream, buddy? You saw me last night.” 

Dan freezes, considering. Could it all have been a nightmare? He swallows and pulls back, “Actually, yeah. Felt like my whole world was a little upside down. Sorry, Barry.” 

“ As long as you’re okay. Put some clothes on and come into work, okay? You’ll feel better.” 

“ Yeah, okay.” Dan nods. He rushes to get dressed so he can go to work with Barry. 

Even if it was a dream he’ll always remember how soft Suzy’s lips were against him. He isn’t sure how he ever dreamed something so amazing amongst the horrors of the rest of the nightmare. 

He gets to work and tries to restrain himself as he takes his jacket off. Danny wants to run around in search of Arin but based off Barry’s reaction he isn’t sure that’ll be welcome. He walks into the recording room and Arin isn’t there yet. He sits and takes a deep breath, using the time to center himself. 

 

\-----

 

Arin wakes confused. He sits up, looks around. They had been at the office and that was the last thing he remembered. “Suzy? Suzy, what happened with, Dan?” he asks. 

Suzy makes cute grumbling noises as she wakes up. Her eyes open slowly and she stares. “ _ Arin.”  _ She throws her arms around him. Part of her had just missed her husband so much that she needed to be held by him. 

“ Whoa! Hey, you okay? Suzy.” He tries to pull back from the embrace enough to see her face, “Suzy, what’s wrong?” 

“ I was with you but I  _ wasn’t _ . I never want to live a life without you, Arin. That’s just torture, I was so lonely until Dan-” If it’s possible her eyes are even wider, “Dan! I don’t know what happened with, Dan. He made me stay in the car while he broke in. Then the cops showed up but I was also with you-” 

“ Wait… Are you saying you dreamed about what happened with Dan? Why can’t I remember?” 

“ No, I didn’t dream, I’ve been living both…” Suzy rolls away and grabs her phone, “ Arin, it’s the fourth… Dan’s number is in my phone. Arin, we need to go to work. Right now.” 

“ You think-?” 

“ I know! I know because I’ve been… stretched thin, pulled apart, and didn’t realize and I  _ know _ .” 

Arin and Suzy don’t even bother getting dressed or ready for the day. They hop right into the car and Arin definitely speeds to get to the office as soon as possible. They run inside looking like an absolute mess and Barry stares.   
“... In a hurry this morning, guys…?” He asks cautiously and Arin gasps for breath.   
“ Barry. Is Dan here?” 

“... Yeah he’s getting ready to record, what is happe-” 

“ No one come in the recording room. Don’t worry about it. Just got… exciting news. Tell you after. Thanks.” 

Suzy waves at Barry and is right on Arin’s heels as they run into the room, slamming the door behind themselves. 

When the door slams Dan jumps and turns to see who came inside in such a hurry. Arin and Suzy look… frazzled, but adorable. They’re wearing fuzzy pajamas and they look cozy, like they just woke up, and they both have their hair pulled up into messy buns. When Dan’s eyes meet Arin’s he knows none of his experience had been a dream.

He can feel himself start to cry and he bursts into tears as Arin and Suzy both jump over the couch and land on top of him. Dan isn’t sure where to put his hands as he feels Arin’s face, his arms, hands. Anything he can reach on either of them to reassure himself that they’re  _ there _ . No dream could could have made that hole in his heart that was being filled by the presence of them. 

He feels Suzy’s lips against his cheek and sighs, looking at her. He’d been upset, waking up alone after she’d been at his side for days, “ Suzy…” he sniffles.

“Don’t thank me.” She says firmly, but the tone is dulled by the looks of relief and anguish on her face, “Just… you don’t need to.” 

“ We do.” Arin breathes, leaning in so all their foreheads press together, “ You keep us together, Suze. We’d never have seen each other again if it wasn’t for you.” 

Dan lets out a little sob, “God, it felt like that. Like we never would.” 

“ I wouldn’t let that happen.” Suzy soothes, stroking each of their hair, “ We’re together. See? All three of us.” 

Dan swallows, nerves settling in his belly despite his elation, “... together?” He asks hesitantly, hopefully. 

“ If you want.” Arin adds, but looks like if Dan says no he’ll cry more than he already is, “ I meant what I told you.” He murmurs, their faces close, his hair brushing against Dan’s cheek as it falls out of its bun. 

“ Hell, you better have. I’ve kissed your wife it’d be weird if you suddenly backed out.” 

They all break into laughter, holding one another close. “... you’re welcome to again.” Suzy offers, puckering her lips like a fish.   
The most beautiful fish in the world. Dan can’t help but look at Arin who rolls his eyes and Dan smiles, leaning down to kiss Suzy’s lips. Despite the kiss they shared before having been amazing it didn’t compare to this. This was coming home and Dan lets out a shuddering breath against her lips. 

“S-Sorry… I just, heh.” He wipes his eyes on his sleeve and looks up at Arin. Arin is staring at him, at his lips, and Dan licks his own, staring back, “ What’re you waiting for…?” 

Arin surges in, pressing Dan further into the couch as he kisses Dan a lot more roughly than he had dared kiss Suzy. Arin tangles his fingers in Dan’s hair and just holds him to his body and to the kiss. 

Danny feels like everything is Arin in that moment and he holds him back, pulling Arin onto himself even if he feels like he can’t breathe. He doesn’t need to breathe right now he’s too busy having his mouth absolutely used by Arin. When Arin finally pulls back their lips at wet, faces red, “  _ Christ,  _ Danny.” He breathes. 

Dan laughs breathlessly, stroking a finger along Arin’s cheek, “Hell… guys, I have feeling I’m gonna be way too spoiled.  _ Two _ stunning people like you. How’d I get so lucky?” 

Suzy hums and kisses his cheek,” Can I make a suggestion?” 

“Does it involve going the fuck home cause there’s no way I can focus today?” Arin asks hopefully and at Suzy’s nod he crawls (falls) off the couch. He helps her delicately to her feet but practically drags Danny up. 

“ If… if you want that?” Arin asks, hopeful again. 

“ Get moving, Hanson.” Dan grins, receiving two excited grins in return.

Dan throws his jacket back on and when they leave the room Barry is watching them, “ Guys, what’s the news?” 

“ Oh.” Arin clears his throat, “Um…” 

Suzy smiles and links her arms with the boy’s, “ How about I tell you all about it later.” She winks and Barry stares. 

“... I… I don’t want to know.” Barry decides, turning back to his computer. It was probably better that way. 

“ Come on, come on.” Suzy grins, practically skipping as she pulls them along. Dan and Arin share a shy smile behind her back. 

‘ _ Love you’  _ Dan mouths. 

Arin blushes and absolutely beams, ‘ _ Love you too’. _

**Author's Note:**

> I posted chapters of this story and it remained unfinished. Unfortunately, this made it very difficult for me to find the motivation to work on it. I deleted the original and worked on this as long as I had to so I could finish it. My 'pre-New Years Resolution' is to finish all my WIP fics before the 1st of January. Wish me luck!


End file.
